Oh, I'm a Veela
by Rhyme or Reason
Summary: The veela cliche' meets Charlie.


**A/N- **Sorry it's been awhile but the comp. upstairs that I use broke down AGES ago, and I haven't had the time or the opportunity to use the downstairs one. BUT it is the hols. now and my parents are out, wooo!! Anywho now I will be off to finally read some fanfiction!!! Ga, I have missed this.

Cloudy a very happy birthday to you!! Hope you like it :)

Also this is for the challenge posted by Smartiepie99, I had to have 'he was running but he didn't know what from' somewhere in the fic, which I have underlined. I better win as I put A LOT of time and energy into this…well I wrote it in science class mostly when I could have been learning.

Lastly this is a new thing I will be doing, bringing in all the clichés I can from fanfic the world over, mostly from Harry Potter. To be fair I have read HEAPS of good veela fics but mostly they are a lot like this one, a load of smut and clichés and crap. No offence intended, I still love to read them every now and again. Now Enjoy!

Ooooo and go watch A Very Potter Musical on YouTube. Nothing to do with this it's just too funny to miss!!

**Disclaimer-** Don't own DPS and I am only borrowing the veela theories and so forth.

* * *

**Oh, I'm a Veela**

It was a dark and dreary night; Charlie was dead asleep in his bed when he was torn from his sleep by a stabbing, unrelenting pain. The rest of that night Charlie spent screaming, crying, begging for the pain to end until he past out at 2am precisely. It was amazing how no one heard any of this and came to see what was going on, but that is just one of the many mysteries of life.

At dawn Charlie awoke from a fitful sleep after the pain stopped and slowly crept out of his room, down the hall to Nolan's office. As always at dawn Nolan was sitting in his office doing nothing, just waiting to be interrupted.

"Good morning Mr. Dalton, how can I be of help to you?" Nolan said before Dalton had even knocked on the door.

"How do you do that?!" Charlie asked as he sat down at the seat in front of his desk.

"I guess you could say it was magic." Really he just didn't want to give away his secret, it's what made him cool.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that last night I was in searing pain and when I woke up this morning I realised I had wings. And I feel even sexier than usual, can you tell me what's going on?"

Without any looks of surprise or amazement, or even a concern for the pain both physically and emotionally he went through Nolan calmly answered,

"Your mother is a veela Charlie, your mother became dominated by your father so she could not tell you. You may or may not have noticed this at while you were at home. Your father doesn't know, your mother wouldn't tell him as he would use it against you."

"How?"

"He would sell you to the zoo. Anyway there are many books that you can find on veelas, or half veelas in your case, in the school library as you never know when one will pop up." Charlie had taken this all in quietly until now, but never had he agreed to read!

"Actually I was hoping there wouldn't be any reading involved, could you just tell me the important stuff?" Nolan stood up looking thoughtful.

"Well if I just flip open the veela pamphlet which is in my draw I can tell you." Charlie waited until Nolan got out the pamphlet and looked over it. "Ah here we go, veelas can fly but when they are not using their wings they can fold them back and they go back unto their skin, magic!" Nolan looked quite impressed with this information, Charlie tried moving his wings but instead of flying for the first time he just folded them back.

"Oh and on one of my random web searches I came across a site called I found some very interesting stuff. These girls, and boys probably, are the only ones to have come across the information that they have published on this site. That veela's mate for life and they find themselves being drawn to the person pre-destined to be their mate by their smell. They attract there mate by their beauty, no one is able to resist the veela attraction and they may try to jump you in the hallways. Very good stuff. Now go on about your day with no more precautions." So Charlie was sent off with a smile and a firm push out the door.

From there Charlie went to the library, because although he didn't want to read about veelas earlier he was curious now and felt a weird pull towards the library. Which he didn't stop to think about. When he reached the library he felt pulled towards a lone desk in the corner, out of view from the rest of the room. Conveniently. After staring at the one boy he was sitting in the seat reading a book for about ten minuets said boy suddenly felt like someone was watching him, he looked up and saw Charlie staring at him like a love sick puppy.

"Hey…"

"He..yyyoio-" Charlie finally knew what his life was all about, he finally felt complete for the first time in his life, he finally knew what true love really felt like. He knew the first time he set eyes on.. this boy, that he was his destiny. He was his mate.

"I'm Steven Meeks, did you want something?"

"Oh ah yea, I'm a veela you see. This is kind of embarrassing and very important but I'll just blurt it out anyway. You're my mate."

Steven's face went blank for a second or two but soon he seemed to take it all in.

"Oh ok then. Well we should probably mate now; if we don't have sex soon you will die and/or never stop trying to jump me until you do. "

"I didn't know that." Charlie said smartly. Clearly this mat of his was a very smart one, this was a plus. No matter how un-nerdy Charlie was and how they had nothing in common, all that mattered was that Steven was kinda hot and he was his mate.

"Well now you do. Let's go get a room."

Charlie's eyes lit up for a moment but then he suddenly something came over him and he was running away from an easy shag. Out he ran, out of the library, out into the gardens, over many hills and down many valleys. He was running but he didn't know what from. Maybe it was because he wasn't ready to settle down and have only one other for life, maybe the utter absurdity of the situation had finally made itself know, but then maybe and most probably it was because the course of true love never did run smoothly and they simple couldn't be together without any complications first.

After a few more minuets of this running Charlie got tired and fell down onto the grassy hill he was standing on. He lay there for hours pondering his situation; he went over it in his head many, many times. It was when the sun was just setting that suddenly Pitts came running past him and stopped to say hello.

"Hello."

"Hey Pitts, what are you doing all the way out here?" Charlie asked, sitting up.

"Oh I was just running after Cloudy, that girl really is a sexy tease. Anyway I saw you from one of the upstairs windows, you know you are only a two-minuet walk from the school don't you? I must be off now, but I do believe that Meeks is coming up soon, he's been worried sick about you all day, he even stopped reading. Bye."

And then he was off. Charlie felt a sick feeling in his stomach, a lot like guilt, he really was sorry that he had ran away from Steven and wish he knew how he could apologise. Just as he was thinking of filling Steven's room full of rose petals he smelt and saw Steven running up the hill towards him. Went he reached the top of the hill he sat down beside Charlie whom he had forgiven completely.

"Look I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you before it's just that I've been secretly in love with you for years and I don't want you to do and/or try to jump me every moment of the day."

"No it's my fault Seven," Charlie said dramatically in a booming voice, "I just wasn't ready then, I had suddenly found out that I was a veela only this morning but even bigger than that I just found out that I am gay."

"You could just be bi-"

"No it doesn't matter now anyway, let's just make love right here on this grassy hill before I die, thus declaring our love to the world!"

"OK!"

With that Steven jumped on top of Charlie and they went snogging away. And they lived Happily Ever After. The End.

* * *

**A/N-** Please review and tell me if you like the idea of bringing in the clichés. Also if you can be bothered maybe write a few clichés you would like to see anywho bye!


End file.
